The Vipers
) Into the Vipers' Nest (last ) }} The Vipers are a now-dissolved street gang featured in the first season of Criminal Case, appearing as a central figure during the Industrial Area cases, as well as being mentioned in Byte the Dust (Case #14 of The Conspiracy). Events of Criminal Case The Death of Rosa Wolf After Rosa Wolf's killer was arrested, Jones and the player talked to Ash Bison to get information about the gang. After Ash refused to talk, the team found his gun. They then threatened to arrest Ash for carrying without a license if he did not talk about the gang. Ash still refused to talk, prompting the team to arrest him. Burned to the Bone Jones and the player found Vipers member Chad Whickman burned to death in a parking lot. The team then met Big Baby, another gang member who liked Chad's girlfriend, who happened to be the sister of Troy Cassidy, the leader of the opposing gang, The Skulls. During the investigation, they also met Salvador Cordero, the gang's leader, who said that he wanted Chad to quit the gang to live with Rose to anger Troy so much that he would kill him. This would give him a reason to start a gang war with The Skulls. However, neither Salvador nor Big Baby was found to be involved in the murder after mini-market manager Joe Stern was arrested. Joe said that after Chad had asked him for a job, he set him on fire, remembering all the times that the Vipers had come to destroy the mini-market. After the investigation, the team talked to Salvador after getting reports of him trying to break into the mini-market. Salvador refused to talk, so the team investigated the mini-market and found out that Salvador and Tony Marconi had an argument. According to Salvador, Marconi talked to him as the Italian mafia wanted the entire Industrial Area, so Salvador told Marconi to get out of his face. Meanwhile, Ramirez and the team investigated vandalism in the parking lot, as someone had put graffiti mocking the Vipers in the parking lot. Big Baby accused Troy of the graffiti, while Troy said he was only there as he got word that Big Baby was vandalizing "his territory". The team found out it was Big Baby, who said that he made the mocking graffiti to give Salvador an excuse to start the gang war. Into the Vipers' Nest Jones and the player started the investigation by going to the Vipers' pit, where Salvador had been bashed to death. During the investigation, they learned that Ash was next in line as the Vipers leader, making him the current leader. They also learned that Troy had been trying to talk Salvador out of a gang war by exchanging some of the Skulls' land with him, but he only wanted more and more land for the Vipers. Furthermore, Salvador threatened prostitute Ginger to work for him. After Ginger spat in his face, Salvador slapped him and started climbing onto her before he was killed. They eventually found out Marconi was the one who killed Salvador, saying that he was visiting the Pit to "remind" Salvador who was the boss around the district, when he found Salvador trying to rape Ginger. After the trial, Troy told the team that the Vipers would be more quiet under Ash's control, as he was less stupid and less destructive. Byte the Dust Five years after the player last encountered the gang, Jones and the player found Ash eviscerated outside a microbrewery. They learned that during those five years, the gang disbanded. Big Baby had made an arcade game called "Double Vipers" where the players would control Ash and the rest of the Vipers as they fought their way across the city. The game was a huge success, and Ash and Big Baby split the profits. Big Baby said that despite disbanding however, Ash still felt as if he had control over him. They also learned through Troy and Ash's girlfriend, Joy Schneider, that Ash still enjoyed living a criminal life despite the end of the gangs. Known members *Salvador Cordero† *Chad Whickman† *Ash Bison† (formerly) *Big Baby (formerly) Gallery 11-1.png|Salvador Cordero, seen lifeless on his car. S_vs._V.jpg|A promotional piece of artwork featuring Troy Cassidy and Ash Bison. 9-2.png|A poster featuring a face-off between the two rival gangs. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Organizations Category:Opposing organizations Category:Street gangs